Is Ciel sick?
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: ciel wakes up later than usual and he's a bit sick.. sebby takes care of him, sort of... slight yaoi rated K for now, might make more chapters if i get reviews, and i might make it to T, depends on reviews!
1. Chapter 1

As Sebastian poured his master's morning tea, he was curious as to why he was still asleep, usually bocchan wakes up now. He went over to the large bed and gently shook him. Ciel groaned angrily, wanting to sleep more. "Come now young master, you have to wake up." Sebastian tried pulling the covers off, but Ciel tightened his grip on them, wishing to stay under the warm sheets. Sebastian sighed in mock exasperation. "Now really bocchan. Do I have to do it?" he asked, grinning. Ciel understood what he meant, and darted to the other side of the bed, still hiding under the covers. But Sebastian was faster. He grabbed the bundle and ripped off the sheets and was about to grab Ciel when he stopped mid-way, he noticed Ciel's face. He was sitting, like a little puppy, his hair was all tousled, and his eyes were as big as orbs, blue and magenta starring up at him as cute and as sad as ever. "Bocchan…" Sebastian's eyes widened and he fell forward, hugging his young master. Ciel tried to get Sebastian off. "What are you doing?!" Ciel struggled against his tight grip. "Your so cute! Do it again!" Sebastian squealed. "No! Now get off-" Ciel pushed Sebastian off, but the demon brought his face right up to Ciel's, their noses were barely touching. Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian frowned. "Is something wrong, young master?" "No." he replied, with a stuffed nose. Sebastian checked Ciel's forehead and felt a high fever. "Bocchan! You're sick. I'll be right back!" Ciel sighed and Sebastian was back. He picked up Ciel with one hand, and changed his bed sheets with the other, using his demon abilities. He put Ciel in bed and tucked in him. He reached across the young boy to fix the sheets when he felt a small tug on his tie. He turned to face his young master to find him untying it. "Bocchan, what are you-" his words were interrupted by Ciel's lips crushed against his. Ciel wrapped his little arms around Sebastian as caressed his face. Ciel broke the kiss to get some air and opened his eyes to find Sebastian starring at him, wide-eyed. Ciel blushed a deep red and crawled under his blankets, hiding from embarrassment. "Bocchan?" Ciel remained underneath his covers. Sebastian kicked his shoes off and crawled under the sheets after Ciel, who instantly tried running away. Sebastian caught him around the waist and pulled him close, laying him across his crossed legs, and petted his hair softly. He brought his face very close to Ciel's and kissed his little nose. Ciel blushed lightly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys! I hadn't intended on continuing this story, but seeing as I got so many reviews and followers for Is Ciel Sick? I had to write more, so here it is! Hope you like it!

The next morning, Ciel woke up (on his side) with a small headache, and…? he was holding a hand? This hand extended behind him, he turned and saw his butler, Sebastian. His delicate eyes were shut, his breathing was calm and his hair was hanging in his face, making him look damn sexy- _what?_ Ciel couldn't believe he had just thought such things. Sebastian was his butler, his demon, and their relationship wouldn't- _couldn't_ go any further than that of a business one.

He sighed and got out of bed, it looked like he was going to have to get himself ready for the day on his own. He managed to get his under-shorts on properly, as well as his pants. He pulled on a shirt and pair of socks, and found a pair of shoes. He combed his hair and tied his eye patch on crooked. He looked in the mirror and sighed, _"How does he do it?"_ He went to his office and rang for Mey-rin. She arrived moments later, looking rather worried. "Yes, bocchan?" "I'd like a cup of tea, please. And my breakfast as well." "Yes, bocchan." She was confused as to why her young master was asking her to do this when it was usually Sebastian's job. But she didn't question her master, and brought his tea and breakfast minutes later. Ciel sipped his tea while signing Funtom papers, not minding the absence of his butler.

Sebastian's pov

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. I frowned. It wasn't the ceiling I was accustomed to waking up to. I sat up and was rather shocked to find myself in bocchan's bed. I thought how I had ended up here, instead of my room. Ahh, yes. Bocchan had gotten sick and…kissed me? Yes, that's right. Hmm… I got up and checked the time. 12:08 p.m. Holy bananas! I ran to my room and got dressed in a crisp, clean butler uniform and ran to bocchan's study. I burst through the door and bowed deeply in front of his desk. "Please apologize for my extreme tardiness, young master. I seem to have slept in, a rare problem of mine that will never repeat itself."

3rd person

Ciel looked up from his paper with wide eyes. "It's quite alright, Sebastian." He said plainly. Sebastian looked up and gave his master a Are you alright? Are you sure your not insane?-look. "Thank you, young master for your forgiveness, but are you sure it's quite alright? I slept in and neglected my duties as a butler, letting you wake up late and not serving you your breakfast and tea." Ciel got up and walked towards his butler. "Sebastian, I said it's alright." He murmured into the demon's ear, trying to sound seductive. He gently kissed Sebastian's cheek, and went back to his desk. Sebastian got up and felt extremely confused.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and balled up his fists and he wrinkled his nose. "Bocchan, are you alri-" "Achoo!" he sneezed softly, and he had looked so cute! Sebastian smiled. He grabbed his hanker chief in his coat pocket and went by his master's side. He bent down and gently wiped his young master's nose. Ciel frowned, he didn't like it. Once Sebastian was finished, he felt Ciel's forehead, it was fairly warm.

"Bocchan, I don't think you should be working today. You have a fairly high temperature." Ciel sighed, "Alright then." He got up and made his way to his bedroom, and that's when Sebastian noticed how Ciel had dressed himself. He restrained a giggle. Ciel turned around sharply, giving his butler a glare. Sebastian followed his master to his bedroom and dressed him in comfortable clothes, for lying in a bed all day. Ciel made himself cozy and yawned. Sebastian left to make his young master a warm soup.

Sebastian's pov

As I stirred the soup, I wondered how bocchan could have gotten a cold. He never goes out without dressing properly, and I'm always at his side. _Maybe there was a cold draft…_ Hmm, the only thing that matters, is that bocchan gets better as quickly as possible. I ladled a hearty amount of soup into a bowl, and prepared a trolley to bring up.

I gently knocked on my young master's bedroom door, and entered. Ciel was lying down, half asleep, his eyes opened as soon as he heard me come in. He sat up and winced in pain, placing a hand on his head. "Bocchan?" "Headache…." He muttered.

I placed a meal tray across his lap when he said "Feed me, please, Sebastian, I feel weak." I took the tray off and held the bowl in my hands, sitting on the bed. "Open up." Ciel obliged, eyes closed. I raised a spoonful of soup to his mouth and lifted it when he choked it out, sending soup all cross the blankets, and his chin.

"Haw! Haw!" he waved his hand in front of his mouth like a fan, trying to swallow the small amount of soup he had managed to salvage. I smiled, he looked positively adorable. Knowing the soup might be a tad too hot for my young master, I had brought up a bowl of ice cubes, just in case.

Once Ciel had swallowed the soup, I gently grabbed his chin and opened his mouth and inserted a small cube of ice. Ciel's tongue accepted it and he turned it around in his mouth, little bumps appearing in random places in his cheeks. While bocchan was soothing his taste buds, I took a clean hanker chief and dabbed at the wet spots of soup on his nightshirt and chin. Bending lower to see if I had missed any spots, I felt a pair of small, soft hands turn my head to face bocchan. Before I could say anything, he brought his little, wet lips to mine and forced my mouth open with his tongue and inserted the semi-melted ice cube. It was _cold_… and tasted like bocchan's mouth…hmm, that soup _was_ tasty.

Ciel took the spoon from my hands and served himself, and turned around, lying on his side, and tried to fall asleep, in a brightly lit room. I cleared up the soup and pulled the drapes closed, so bocchan could sleep in peace. All the while, he was turning around in bed, moaning in frustration. I grinned, knowing a little trick that helped putting people to sleep…

* * *

sorry for the delay, exams are coming up so new chapters might be a bit slow...also, plz check out my other stories, im currently in the process of creating two new (very exciting) stories, that i tihnk will please you all very much :P

i would like to thank Edward0Elric, Black Kitty Knight Club, and WhisperToTheWolves for their encouragement to write more for is ciel sick?, thanks so much everybody!

next chapter will be out as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3

_I grinned, knowing a little trick that helped putting people to sleep…_

Bocchan was lying on his stomach, frowning. I took off my shoes and gently crawled across the bed and sat on bocchan's lower back. His eyes opened instantly and he turned his head, seeing as his body couldn't turn under my weight (not my full weight, I wasn't going to crush my young master).

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he practically yelled at me. "Shhh," I pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm only helping you go to sleep." "By sitting on me?!" "No, of course not bocchan. I highly doubt anyone could fall asleep with someone sitting on them…" "Then what are you doing exactly?" clearly still agitated. "I'm giving you a massage." I said calmly as I removed my gloves with my teeth and let them fall to the side.

I rubbed my hands together to warm them up, and removed bocchan's night shirt (he still has pants on people, calm down :P). I slowly started pressing and rubbing my hands across his small back, careful to not hurt him. I massaged the lower part of his back and moved upwards towards the lower part of his neck.

Bocchan moaned in pleasure, relaxing his muscles. His eyes were closed and his mouth was in a little 'o' shape, making him much cuter than usual. I smiled, "Bocchan? Do you like it?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded, falling asleep.

I was almost done my massage when Mey-rin opened the door and closed it just as quick. I could have sworn I had seen her bleeding… I shrugged it off and then realized that bocchan and I were in a very suggestive position. I grinned to myself and gently put bocchan's nightshirt back on, and got off the bed. I put my shoes back on and brought the trolley to the kitchen.

"And I saw him sitting on bocchan, as if they were doing-" Mey-rin stopped talking immediately when she heard the kitchen door open. She blushed a deep red while Finny quickly walked off to do his work. She pushed her two index fingers together nervously…Sebastian was starring at her. "Uhh, ummm…" "Mey-rin? What seems to be the matter?" "N-nothing…" "Clearly something is bothering you."

"Well, um, I saw you and bocchan… inbedtoogetherhavingsexisitt rue?" she said nervously in one breath. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up, and he smiled. "The young master and I were not engaging in any such activities, I promise you that." "T-then, what _were_ you doing?" "I was merely giving the young master a massage so he might sleep better." Mey-rin blushed, having created such a deep red it would put a tomato to shame. She felt extremely stupid, having not taken a closer look at what was actually going on in bocchan's bedroom.

"O-ohhh…oops…" Mey-rin bowed and exited the room to complete her duties. BOOM! Sebastian felt a sudden rush of very hot air against his whole left side.

If a human being were in his place, they would have had several serious third degree burns, but being Sebastian…he had nothing of the sort. His hair had flown to the right, and his jacket had been deeply burnt. He sighed and walked in the direction of Baldroy's newest combustion.

"What is it this time?" "I wus just testin' out ma cousins' new'st 'vention and it seem'd to 'ave backfired…" he mumbled sheepishly. "I see. Please clean this mess up at once." Baldroy nodded and got up from the floor and brushed off his apron. Sebastian unbuttoned his jacket and waistcoat, both of which were past repair from Baldroy's explosion. He dropped them off on his bed and prepared tea for his young master, he took his time seeing as bocchan had just fallen asleep. Seeing as he had quite a large amount of time on his hands, he decided to make a small luncheon for his young master, full of healing herbs. He gently plucked little leaves and minced, sliced and cooked a small but hearty meal. Once it was ready, he loaded the tea and luncheon onto a trolley and went his way towards his young master's bed chamber.

_knock knock… _he didn't get a reply, but entered nonetheless. Ciel was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling under the sheets. Sebastian placed the food trolley next to the bed and went to open the curtains a crack. He went to bocchan's side and shook him ever so lightly. Ciel didn't wake.

Sebastian bent down and gently brushed his lips against the boy's forehead, which sent shivers down Ciel's body, and waking him. "Hn?" He opened his large eyes and rubbed them, yawning. He sat up and once his vision was straight, he noticed Sebastian, wearing charred pants and an almost transparent dress shirt, which was unbuttoned at the cuffs and a bit at the collar. Ciel starred at him, a cute look of confusion on his face.

"Please forgive my lack of clothing young master, but it seems Baldroy burnt my clothes and the rest are in the wash, so I will have to wear these for today." Ciel kept looking at Sebastian's clothes, noticing how…well-built he was. Ciel took the tea cup from Sebastian and sipped it quietly. "Bocchan, would you care for a light luncheon?" Ciel nodded, handing his cup back and exchanging it for a plate and fork. He dug his fork into the still-warm dish of pasta, and ate it, savoring every flavor. He could taste anise, cinnamon, chamomile, lavender, rosewood and licorice root*. "Did you sleep well, bocchan?" Ciel nodded as he stretched his back. "The massage really helped, thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian removed one of his gloves and checked Ciel's temperature; it was still fairly high. Sebastian stepped into the bathroom and prepared a cold compress. He wrung it out and placed it on Ciel's forehead, little water droplets dribbling down his face. Sebastian was making his young master more comfortable in his tangled sheets when Ciel suddenly collapsed onto his pillows. "Bocchan!" Sebastian checked Ciel's pulse, and his forehead. "Too…hot…in here." He murmured, obviously very tired.

Sebastian opened the large bedroom windows a crack and went to fetch a bowl of cold water. He placed it on Ciel's night table and took his shoes off, once again. He sat on the bed and cradled his bocchan, petting Ciel's face with the cold cloth, refreshing its cool temperature with the cold water. Ciel's face gained color and he opened his eyes, starring up at Sebastian.

"Are you alright, bocchan?" Ciel nodded and sat up a bit, still laying most of his weight on his trustworthy butler. "I'd like…to sleep…some more…" Ciel managed to say in his weakened condition. Sebastian nodded and let his young master fall asleep, still in his arms. "I'll always be there for you, bocchan." Sebastian whispered.

* * *

*these herbs really do help the body, I looked them up.. .

well there ya go...chapter 3

i dont have any ideas for chapter 4, so please PM me with ideas if u have any...

thanks to Yaoifangirl666, Tanya (guest), WhisperToTheWolves and DeliciousKrabKakes for your reviews :P

meanwhile, plz check out my other stories


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel woke up, instantly realizing that Sebastian wasn't holding him. He felt a cold chill, he saw the window was still open. He got up and figured out how to close it. He looked outside and saw an unusual sight. It was still fairly dark out, the sky was tainted a deep pink, purple and violet-blue. He watched as the sun slowly showed its face across the horizon, lighting up Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian came in, moments later. "Ah, bocchan, you woke up early. Would you care for some tea?" "Yes, please." He said in a very croaky voice. Sebastian looked up from pouring tea, in alarm. "I'll go get you some medicine in town today, and leave you in the hands of _those_ three for only a little while, I promise." The three servants were quite capable of protecting their young master, they just weren't very good at taking care of him, or his manor.

After Ciel had had his breakfast, and Sebastian had put him back in bed, the black-clad butler put his coat on and went to town. The streets were filled with English-ladies and gentlemen, as well as tourists who had come to London for the holidays. Sebastian had a tad of trouble weaving himself through the heavy crowd towards the pharmacist (or the equivalent of a pharmacist/doctor back then). A bell rang above Sebastian's head as he entered. "Hello, I'm looking for some medicine for my young master, he seems to have a cold." "an' and wha' are deh symptums?" asked an old man behind the counter.

Ciel's pov

Once Sebastian had left, I felt worse. My head hurt more than usual, I felt sick, I started sweating but felt as cold as ever and my nose felt like the Niagara Falls. I rang for Mey-rin and she appeared moments later. "Yes, bocchan?" "Could you, please fix my covers? They're tangled…" "Of course bocchan." She bowed and made her young master more comfortable. She was about to leave, when she turned around, "Bocchan, would you care to taste a recipe of my mothers that helps fight colds?" Ciel looked up at her, "Sure… anything to get out of this torture." Mey-rin smiled and dashed to her room to get the bottle of antidote. She came back with a small bottle and spoon and sat down on the large bed beside her young master. Ciel sat up and opened his small mouth and swallowed a tasty liquid. He licked his lips and suddenly felt much better; his head didn't hurt anymore, he didn't feel sick, his body temperature was almost back to normal and his nose wasn't nearly as runny. I smiled, and hugged Mey-rin. She was somewhat shocked, but hugged me back. I don't know what had come over me, but I felt much better. Once Mey-rin had left, I got out of bed and put on my bathrobe and slippers and went to greet Sebastian, who had just arrived.

3rd person

Sebastian got out of the carriage and climbed the stairs to the large front doors. He walked across the entrance when he saw Ciel standing at the top of the grand staircase.

Ciel's pov

"About time you got back, you silly demon." I teased. Sebastian walked up the many steps towards me, probably to put me back in bed. I sat on the banister and slid down. Sebastian caught me, halfway down the stairs and brought his face close to mine, his cheeks were still red from the cold. "Shouldn't you be in bed, bocchan?" "Maybe…" I murmured, extending my arms out towards him like a child. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around my handsome butler. I cuddled my face into his shoulder and closed my eyes while Sebastian carried me to my room.

He lay me down gently and took off my robe; my slippers had fallen off in the hallway. I yawned and arched my back. I collapsed back down against my pillows and grabbed his tie, pulling him close. I could smell his breath…it tasted like cinnamon… I like cinnamon… it was one of my favorite spices. I starred at him with lazy, half-closed eyes and gently pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly. Sebastian's lips replied, along with his tongue. I opened my mouth a bit and let his tongue enter, roaming around in my mouth. I ran my fingers through his black hair, feeling how soft it was… He pulled away, and started to fix my sheets, his eyes broke away only once to tuck me in, and I took that chance to plaster the most seductive look I could on my face. When Sebastian looked back up at me, he grinned, a lock of hair falling across his face. He slipped out of his shoes and sat on me, yet again, but this time, I was facing him. He unbuttoned his jacket, and his waistcoat, and slipped his gloves off in that extremely sexy way of his. He bent down and whispered, "Goodnight, bocchan." and he licked my ear. He dragged his tongue across my cheek, my jawline and finally, he licked my lips and kissed me. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue licked my teeth, and played with my tongue. He pulled back abruptly and lay down beside me, under the covers. I tried to kiss him again, but he only pushed me away, gently of course. "Ah-ah-ah, don't you think that's enough for one night?" he said, his eyes glanced down to my waist, except, he wasn't looking at my waist… I blushed and buried my face in his shirt, and fell asleep.

* * *

sorry guys for the wait! i hope the chapter wasn't too...bleh

thanks so much to Yaoifangirl666 who gave me a great idea on what to put in this chapter, and without her help, this chapter would've sucked.

also, thanks to everyone who liked this story and encouraged me to continue it

thats the end of is ciel sick? cuz i really cant write any more for this story.. i have to work on other stories, i gotta finish "grell is now a woman" and i've got ideas for great new stories..sorry if i seem, well ooc (lol) its late and im tired-ish and cant think

hope u liked the story!

p.s. i dont own kuroshitsuji or its characters, i keep forgetting to put that in all my stories.. :P


End file.
